


Better Get This Party Started (Coming Out Day)

by totallyrandom



Series: LGBTQ Days [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Stiles Stilinski, Canon Character of Color, Canon Gay Character, Canon LGBTQ Character, Coming Out, Derek's pseudo biker gang, Drag Queens, Getting Together, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Character of Color, LGBTQ Themes, Leather Jackets, M/M, National Coming Out Day, The Jungle (Teen Wolf), i never write underage sterek, original character: drag queen Anita Tension, the drag queens have adopted stiles (offscreen)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 07:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4295913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallyrandom/pseuds/totallyrandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles thinks Isaac seems nervous the whole week leading up to National Coming Out Day. He sees Isaac watching Danny out of the corner of his eye but also tensing up every time he walks past an NCOD poster. Stiles decides to lead by example, wearing a ridiculous shirt with “I’m coming out …” on the front and “So you better get this party started” on the back to school and brings an extra shirt with him to the pack meeting just in case someone wants to join him at Jungle that night.</p><p>Next NCOD: October 11, 2015<br/>More info: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/National_Coming_Out_Day</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Get This Party Started (Coming Out Day)

 

Isaac flops down next to Stiles in English class, giving him an uncomfortable look.

“Hey, Isaac. Like my shirt?” he asks before singing, “I’m coming out, so you better get this party started.”

“Uh …”

“Dude, it’s National Coming Out Day. Geeeeeeet it?”

“Isn’t that for people who aren’t … out?” Isaac asks quietly. “You hit on Danny all the time. And you talk about making out with Scott in the halls every week.”

“Well, yeah. I mean, no. I don’t hit on Danny! I mean, if my washer breaks, I might ask if I can use his abs for scrubbing laundry,” Isaac blushes but Stiles pretends not to notice and just keeps talking. “But I’m not INTO Danny. And he’s waaaaaaay not into me. I just want to know if he thinks I have a chance with the guys at Jungle. Anyway, that’s not the point.”

Stiles raises his voice for the whole room to hear, “The point is that I’m sure some of these fine people here today didn’t know until right now that I. am. bi. And single and ready to mingle,” he says lasciviously before turning back to Isaac and lowering his voice.

“Plus, I want to be supportive, dude. You know, in case there are some people who aren’t out yet but maybe want to be? But don’t want to come out alone? Or just need to know that I’m here in case they want to talk to me about it? Any time. Even if someone’s just like curious or whatever,” he says earnestly.

He stands up and gestures to the class, “Because I’m happy to talk to ANYONE about coming out. At ANY time,” he finishes with a disconcerting grin.

“We get it. You’re very out and proud, Stiles,” Isaac mumbles and yanks him back down. “Can we just …”

Stiles nods at him. Isaac doubts anyone will be taking Stiles up on his invitation. Ever. 

*** 

Leaning against his locker between classes, Scott laughs so hard when he sees Stiles walk up that Stiles worries his asthma somehow came back. He takes a few calming breaths and then chokes out, “It’s a little late, dude. Pretty sure noooooooooo one was surprised about you ‘coming out’ today.”

“That’s not the point, Scott,” Stiles says, ramping up for another speech.

Scott holds up a hand to stop him. “No, I know, dude. It’s awesome. Really. But why didn’t you make me a shirt for today too?”

“Is there something you want to tell me, Scott?” Stiles asks, batting his eyelashes.

“No, Stiles, like an ally shirt?” he says while Stiles makes a kissy face at him. Scott just pushes his face away.

“Dude, I’m not going to make out with you in the halls just so all the single dudes know you’re bi. You’re already wearing the shirt! And it’s dumb anyway. Why would someone ask you out after seeing you making out with some other dude?” Scott grabs his shoulder and says earnestly, “You don’t want to be with someone who would do that, Stiles.”

“Uh, yeah I would. I totally would. It’s senior year, Scotty boy. I’m never going to see most of these people after this year anyway. I don’t need a commitment. I just need to have some fuuuuuuuun.”

“Well, not with ME. 

“That’s harsh, Scott. You’re breaking my heart,” he jokes before turning serious and lowering his voice. “Look, I just don’t want to show up to college still a virgin. I want to get all the awkward figuring shit out, sorry I almost elbowed you in the face, trying not to come in my pants stuff out of the way before I go. I don’t want to have some awkward sex thing happen my first week there and then get, like, blacklisted from college dating.” Scott just shakes his head.

“C’mon, it’s a solid plan. Oh. Oh. DUDE. I just had the BEST idea,” Stiles says loudly as Danny walks up. He gestures down to his shirt. “Next year’s shirt is gonna say ‘Baby I was born this bi.’ That’s awesome, right? Dude. You know it’s awesome.” Danny rolls his eyes and keeps walking.

“Scott,” Stiles whines. “We have to go to Jungle tonight. And you need to like tone down your sexy wolfy wiles this time so that some people will pay attention to me this time. I want people to think I’m cute and buy me free drinks,” he pouts. “I NEED to know if I’m attractive to the guys at Jungle. Anita Tension and I only have a platonic vibe going on, and I think the rest of the girls just kind of adopted me as their baby gay? They keep talking about my cheekbones. And my eyelashes. But, yeah, no spark there.”

***

Walking through the halls on the way to lunch, random people give Stiles a thumbs-up or a shy smile when they notice his shirt. Someone with long rainbow-dyed hair hums the song and gives him a high-five. Stiles is pretty happy about it, but he kind of wishes someone would give him their number instead.

***

Stiles’s evil meter is pretty accurate, but he doesn’t always trust his gaydar. Part of it is Scott’s fault for being so huggy all the time. Plus, werewolves have no freaking concept of personal space. So, he’s only like 88% sure Isaac is into Danny and that’s why he’s being all weird about NCOD stuff.

Stiles isn’t sure why he’s so invested in helping Isaac come out. Of course he thinks it would be nice to have more people out at school, in general. But mostly he’s also pretty sure Danny is into Isaac too, and they’d be so good together. And Isaac could bring Danny into the pack now that Jackson is gone and Danny and Lydia are just kind of awkward together without him now. Derek so needs more level-headed people in his pack--and more actual humans--and Danny is the most chill person ever. He’s like a non-creepy Deaton. Hell, if Danny made Jackson halfway tolerable, he can surely anchor Isaac. Plus, he has mad hacking skills. And judging from what Stiles has seen in the locker room, Danny looks like he could certainly bring Isaac a lot of happy trails … uh, a lot of happiness.

So, Stiles is trying to lead by example and not pressure anyone to come out. He went online and had this fantastic shirt made up to do all the hard work for him. He showed it off to Isaac and the rest of the school, but nothing so far. But the day isn’t over yet. And he’ll see Isaac again at the pack meeting tonight. Maybe he just wants to come out to the whole pack at once?

***

Derek stares at Stiles in disbelief when slides open the door to the loft. “What.”

“Happy Coming Out Day, everyone!” Stiles yells, pushing past him. “I’m hitting up Jungle on my way home tonight if anyone wants to join me. I even brought an extra shirt if anyone feels so inclined. Nonalcoholic drinks are free tonight and the cover is waived to celebrate NCOD. Plus we’re all 18 now, so no fake IDs required to get in, unless you actually want to pay $8 for a crappy mixed drink. Which you don’t.”

“I’m in,” Scott says.

“You are the best, bro. Who else wants to be my wingman--or woman or otherwise--tonight?”

Derek continues to stare at Stiles. Isaac just looks at the floor until Boyd and Erica show up. She takes one look at Stiles and busts up laughing.

“Just for that, you’re uninvited to Jungle tonight.”

“I don’t need to go to Jungle, Stiles. Boyd and I have plaaaaans tonight.” Boyd just shakes his head and walks to the kitchen to grab a drink. Stiles waves the T-shirt around before dropping it on the table and following him.

They come back from the kitchen together, arms loaded down with sodas for everyone. As he collapses in a chair, Stiles notices the T-shirt is missing and Isaac is looking at Derek and blushing. Stiles manages to refrain from pumping his fist in the air, but just barely.

Despite Erica’s objections, Stiles wheedles her and the entire pack plus Lydia and Allison into joining him at Jungle to celebrate his being officially, publicly out-out. “You all have to dance with me just in case no one else will, guys. Guys. Seriously.”

***

Danny looks surprised when the pack shows up, half of them dressed like a junior biker convention, but he rolls with it as usual. He thinks it’s a super hot look and he has no complaints. He see Boyd lead Erica over to a less crowded area to dance and then watches Scott and Allison drag Isaac and Lydia onto the dance floor, tracking Isaac with his eyes. This is the first time he’s had any indication that Isaac might even possibly like guys. And if he’s at a gay bar, Danny assumes Isaac at least wouldn’t be offended if a guy asks him to dance. And there are plenty of guys seeming interested.

Stiles smiles when he sees Lydia dancing between two tall blondes then redirects his attention over to the bar, where he moves to bump shoulders with Danny. He looks pointedly toward Isaac. “He didn’t come out today, but I think maybe he wants to? I don’t know for sure. But you should go for it before someone else does. They’re circling like sharks, and I think he’ll panic if a stranger is the first one to ask him to dance. So go do him a favor and get there first, yeah? And get him out of that ridiculous jacket before he overheats--and take off your shirts too, if you want,” he says, waggling his eyebrows.

Danny stares at him for a second before downing his drink and wading into the mass of sweaty bodies. Stiles watches Danny dance up to Isaac, who blushes but inches closer. Danny does slide Isaac’s leather jacket off--and who knew that could be so sexy?! But … it’s not Stiles’s shirt he’s wearing. Weird. Why isn’t he wearing the shirt? Derek did look kind of pissed. Is that why Isaac was blushing earlier? … Is Derek not ok with Isaac liking guys? Is he going to kick Stiles out of the pack? Why did he even come with them tonight? It makes so sense. So, maybe Isaac just changed his mind about the shirt? He’s annoyed by the mystery, but he tries to tell himself that it doesn’t matter.

Stiles watches Isaac loop his arms around Danny’s neck and goes back to congratulating himself on his epic matchmaking when someone taps him on the shoulder. The guy has to be at least 30 and he’s just … NO. Maybe not evil but definitely skeevy. Stiles shakes his head and starts backing away, even as the guy keeps closing in. Stiles grits his teeth growls at him to back off. He thinks about just bailing on the whole night, if that guy is the best he can do here.

He bumps into someone and turns around to apologize but finds himself inches away from Derek’s gorgeous eyes. He’s never paid them much attention before because he’s usually distracted by Derek’s sweaty chest or jeans-straining thighs or his whole everything.

He sees that Derek ditched his jacket too, showing off his ridiculously cut arms, which he just really wants to trace. With his tongue. Stiles is so distracted that he almost doesn’t notice Derek’s super-tight T-shirt. Derek inhales sharply, and Stiles knows his chemosignals must have given him away. As Derek runs his hand down his chest self-consciously, tips of his ears going red, Stiles’s eyes follow his hand down. He chokes a bit when he notices that Derek is wearing the shirt he made. Even better, his hand is resting over the bottom line of text, so it just says “I’m coming.” He can’t tear his eyes away.

Derek looks down at his own hand and then blushes even harder, moving it away. Stiles smirks at him and leans in to whisper, “What, so soon, Derek? I thought a wolf would have more stamina than that.”

Derek just grabs Stiles’s hips, pulling him close before dragging his hands down Stiles’s bare arms and kissing down his throat, starting to mark his claim like he’s wanted to all night. He starts steering them over to the exit, but Stiles digs his heels in.

“No way, dude. Not yet. This is my coming out party, and everyone in this place is going to see my victory. C’mon, dance me around and let me show you off,” he says, running his hands up over Derek’s chest.

Derek frowns and steps back. “Not a trophy, Stiles.”

“What? Dude, no. No. I … NO. I mean, yeah, you’re gorgeous and everyone’s going to be jealous. Forever. So deal with it … ” Derek scowls and turns away.

“Wait. Oh my god. I wasn’t finished! Derek!” Derek sighs but turns around, arms crossed defensively.

“Look. Just … I mean … Ok, you’re hot. And I want you. Obviously. I mean, how could I not? But, you know,” he sighs, “it’s not … it’s not, uh … not just … ” He grabs Derek’s hand, hoping he can understand what Stiles can’t seem to explain.

Derek stares at him for a moment more then steps closer, breathing in deeply up Stiles’s neck. “Oh,” he whispers, making Stiles shiver. Derek nods and then ducks his head, hiding a small smile. He swallows loudly and makes himself look up into Stiles’s eyes to say, “Yeah, me too.”

***

When Stiles shows up for school the next day, his neck is bright with beard burn, and it’s clear he came out with a bang. As they’re changing after lacrosse practice, Danny smirks at the hickeys dotting Stiles’s hips before miming his silent applause. Stiles just smiles as he walks past, patting the scratch marks on Danny’s back in return.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Photo credits: 
> 
> Stiles: adapted from A Soldier On My Own shirt, _Bullet_ magazine?
> 
> Derek: unknown, but let me know if you know what the photo credit should be


End file.
